El deseo de la kitsune
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Mucho tiempo atrás un amor tuvo un trágico final, pero gracias a una diosa ahora tienen una segunda oportunidad, ¿Cuál será el destino que le depara en esta segunda oportunidad?. (Fanfic vinculado con "diosa encarnda")


**Yo aquí subiendo la historia que terminé hace unas horas... literal, terminé poco más de media noche pero estuve ocupado durante el día y bueno, lo subo ahora, pero tomando en cuenta que en Japón la rusa ya cumple años y aquí en unas horas, es el momento perfecto.**

**Como ya les había contado, esta historia esta relacionada con la de "****Diosa encarnda****" que se podría decir que complementa la otra, desde el punto de vista de Eli y llena algunos huecos de la otra historia. Me tardé con esta historia porque todas se negaron a seguir el guion hasta el final e improvisaron el 80% de la historia, por lo que algunas ideas quedaron fuera, pero tampoco me quejo del resultado..**

* * *

**El deseo de la kitsune.**

Ayase Eli era una rubia de ojos azules que siempre ha vivido su vida viajando de Rusia a Japón alternadamente desde que tenía uso de razón, su doble nacionalidad era una de las razones pero otra era muy diferente.

Desde que era una niña conoció a otra pequeña de su misma edad, cabellos morados y ojos verdes, su nombre, Tojo Nozomi, por alguna razón ambas no tuvieron la menor duda en saludarse y comenzar una amistad apenas verse, fue extraño para ambas, Eli no era del tipo que saludaba a la primer niña que conociera y Nozomi jamás hablaba con nadie que no le hablara primero.

Debido a los estudios de Eli viajaba de un país a otro constantemente, asistiendo a clases en una escuela en Rusia y viajando a Japón durante las vacaciones, tiempo que aprovechaba para pasar con Nozomi. Para Eli siempre fue un sueño asistir a Otonokizaka, la escuela a la que su abuela asistió cuando era joven, así que sin importar lo que otros opinaran ella siempre buscaría esa escuela y aún mejor era el saber que Nozomi también asistiría a dicha escuela.

Durante sus años conociendo a Nozomi pudo conocer su soledad al ser su única amiga, y también notar el cómo fue cambiando con el tiempo, no solo físicamente, ya que mientras los años pasaban más hermosa le parecía su amiga, sino que también su actitud pasó de ser una niña tímida que Eli tenía que arrastrar a todos lados para poder pasar el tiempo a una bromista un poco pervertida, pero fuera como fuese, Nozomi era Nozomi, y durante su primer año en la preparatoria que tanto soñó pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.

Para su desgracia su miedo a perder su actual relación con Nozomi le ha impedido confesarse, y ahora comenzando su segundo año, tras esforzarse para llegar al puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil con tal de lucirse lo mejor posible para Nozomi, continuaría esforzándose para acumular más logros, una vez hecho se confesaría, esperaba que ese plan funcionara para impresionarla lo suficiente y poder tener una oportunidad.

Por otro lado, Nozomi nunca tuvo dudas, tal vez cuando era niña, pero al ser solitaria y leer muchos libros, más de una ocasión encontró entre las paginas la descripción exacta cada que veía a los ojos o la sonrisa de la linda niña rubia que la invitaba a jugar y al pasar de los años para ella todo era claro; pero al igual que su amiga el temor a perderla era lo que la obligaba a guardar silencio.

Pero ese año todo cambiaría, con la llegada de una chica escandalosa.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

Era otra mañana como cualquier otra para el duo de amigas, ambas caminaban con calma a la escuela, aún era temprano por lo que no había prisa por llegar, aunque la rubia se encontraba algo nerviosa, siendo el inicio de su segundo año también sería el momento de tomar formalmente el puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

A finales del anterior año escolar recibió la asesoría de la anterior presidenta para que ella pudiera con el puesto apenas comenzar el nuevo, pero los nervios seguían, agradecía infinitamente tener a Nozomi a su lado o no podría mantener la calma.

Ocurrió sin previo aviso, como muchas otras veces otra chica desconocida se paró frente a ellas apenas pasaron la entrada de la escuela; la chica era de primer año, al menos eso dedujeron al ver su listón, su cabello atado en una coleta a un lado era castaño cobrizo, tal vez jengibre, y sus ojos azules emitían un brillo alegre como su sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días! —Saludó con energía — ¿Puedo hablar con usted sempai?

Ahí estaba la clásica pregunta para Eli, obviamente Nozomi se sintió incomoda como cada ocasión pero como era normal no lo demostró.

— A solas —Pidió lo último intentando no verse grosera.

La rubia suspiró, estaba por rechazar por completo a esa desconocida con su expresión más aterradora pero su mejor amiga le ganó.

— Puedes adelantarte al aula del consejo, yo daré una vuelta para revisar la escuela.

— Pero, Nozomi —Eli intentó detenerla.

— Está bien Elicchi, yo también soy parte del consejo desde hoy, es mi deber patrullar —Dijo antes de irse.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? —Preguntó algo incomoda.

— Ven, la sala del consejo es por aquí —Comentó secamente.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

Llegaron al salón cerrando la puerta tras ellas, mientras Eli iba tras el escritorio acomodando sus objetos de trabajo, la nueva se quedó admirando el lugar.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir? —Habló secamente y con mal humor — Que sea rápido estoy ocupada.

La de primer año suspiró.

— Ni si quiera en tu segunda vida puedes dejar esa actitud fría —Comentó con un cambio total en su forma de hablar — Eri no kitsunokami, o ¿Tal vez prefieras Ayase Eli?

— Te dije que no tengo tiempo para juegos —Eso lo tomó como una broma, una muy mala — Si no tienes nada importante que decir, puedes irte.

— Que cruel —Exclamó la menor sin intimidarse ni un poco — Supongo que por ahora acataré tu orden, yo también tengo dos amigas que me esperan.

Su actitud comenzaba a irritar a la rubia pero por alguna razón también la obligaba a seguir sus órdenes, aunque fuera una desconocida, sentía algo familiar en ella.

— La verdad solo quería asegurarme de dos cosas y ya lo he hecho —Dijo con toda calma.

— No entiendo lo que dices, si solo querías-

— ¿Ya le has confesado a Nozomi tus sentimientos? —Interrumpió a la rubia tomándola con la guardia baja — ¿Tal vez debí llamarla Nozomi-sempai?, ¿Tojo-sempai? —De alguna forma regresó a la actitud anterior.

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?, ¿Quién eres? —Se sintió acorralada poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato.

— Pese a haber pasado por la rueda de la reencarnación sigues conservando tus viejos hábitos —Nuevamente la actitud seria volvió.

— Deja de hablar de esa forma, y explica, ¿Cómo sabes-?

— ¿Cómo sé que la amas? —Eso congeló a Eli — O ¿Cómo es que las conozco?, eso es bástate simple, fui yo quien las reunió.

— Estás loca, si eso, ¿Qué nos reuniste?, ¿Quién te crees?, ¿Ni que fueras-?

— ¿Ni que fuera un dios? —Interrumpió nuevamente — Supongo que en esta época resulta difícil creer algo así —Comentó simplemente.

— Ya me cansé de esto —Masajeó el tabique de su nariz, frustrada — No tengo tiempo para esto, así que te pediré que te vayas —Exclamó con fuerza señalando la puerta.

— Tal vez deberías recostarte sobre tus colas, Nozomi siempre decía que eso era relajante.

Y nuevamente la desconocida soltaba otra incoherencia.

— Pero que gran idea —Comentó con sarcasmo la presidenta — ¿Debería extenderlas sobre el piso, o usarlas como almohada sobre el escritorio?, porque claro mis co- —Hizo el ademan con sus manos hacia atrás para hacer como si sujetara alguna cola pero se congeló al sentir algo suave y esponjoso como un pelaje y con torpes movimientos pudo sentir que eso salía de su cuerpo.

La extraña sonrió con calma como si fuera normal que de la nada nueve colas doradas y extrañas orejas puntiagudas aparecieran en la asustada rubia.

Lentamente y con el corazón latiendo como loco volteó para comprobar como esas majestuosas colas se mostraban extendiéndose casi de su mismo tamaño, y como ante su reacción de terror estas se erizaron.

— ¡¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué me hiciste?! —Gritó escandalizada.

— ¿Ahora sí vas a escucharme? —Preguntó con calma.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?

— Al parecer no.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano el aspecto de zorro desapareció de la aterrada presidenta.

— Voy a contarte una pequeña historia, pero me gustaría que escucharas hasta el final —Habló la kohai tratando de ser amable.

_Durante siglos los dioses han vivido observando a los humanos y criaturas que habitan en la tierra, algunos con sumo interés, otros por su trabajo y varios perdieron el interés hace mucho._

_Dentro del primer grupo se encontraba una joven, hija de la misma Amaterasu que pasó años humanos observando a dos chicas en especial; una humana sacerdotisa de su templo en la tierra, sus ojos verdes y cabello purpura eran inusuales y su belleza codiciada, la segunda, una semidiosa guardiana del templo, una kitsune de cabellos dorados._

_La humana de nombre Nozomi tenía el poder peculiar de observar espíritus y eventos sobrenaturales desde una edad corta, así fue como conoció a Eri, la guardiana del templo, desde el momento de conocerse forjaron un lazo especial que solo fue creciendo a medida que la humana lo hacía. Pronto ese lazo de amistad pasó a ser uno de amor profundo, por desgracia para ellas la época era cruel y un hombre, de entre muchos interesados en la belleza y poder de Nozomi, impuso como condición tomarla como concubina a cambio de protección del templo y sus alrededores._

_Pese a no desearlo no tenía otra opción, la furia de Eri llevó a intentar maldecir al hombre que quería robarle a su amada, pero Nozomi no se lo permitió, Eli era una guardiana, no podía permitir que se manchara las manos de esa forma y la reputación del templo._

_Pero el destino era cruel, incluso con los planes de ese hombre. Una cruel batalla se libró justo a los alrededores del templo donde Eri se esforzaba por mantener a los invasores fuera pero por desgracia uno logró pasar, asesinando a Nozomi._

_La furia fue tal que la misma kitsune terminó masacrando a todos, aliados y enemigos por igual, para cuando su furia fue calmada lloró con el cuerpo de la humana en sus brazos._

— _¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó la diosa que observó todo de principio a fin sin comprenderlo, manifestándose frente a la rubia._

— _Ella fue mi única compañera, me escuchaba y se preocupaba por mí pese a que ella solo era una humana —Respondió Eri._

— _Aun así, no comprendo el por qué lloras —Repitió la diosa — Era una buena humana, y es una lástima perder su don, pero hay muchas como ella._

— _¡No lo hay! —Gritó aferrándose al cuerpo — Solo hay una, solo Nozomi era especial._

— _Sigo sin comprenderlo._

— _La amo, siempre lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo por la eternidad —Dijo seria mostrando esos ojos azules — Solo amaré a Nozomi._

— _Aun si esto no ocurría, ella igualmente iba a morir —Comentó la diosa indiferente._

— _Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, pero eso no cambia lo que siento._

_La diosa observó como la guardiana acariciaba con cariño el pálido rostro de la sacerdotisa._

— _Ya lo decidí —Habló de pronto la diosa — Les concederé un deseo._

— _¿Un deseo? —Inquirió confusa._

— _Si, les cumpliré un deseo a cada una, pueden pedir lo que sea._

— _¿A cada una? —Repitió sintiendo la furia regresar — Nozomi está muerta ¿Cómo va a pedir un deseo?_

— _Buscaré su alma —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio — Antes de su reencarnación y se lo preguntaré._

— _¿Reencarnar? —Murmuró la kitsune — Eso deseo._

— _¿Qué? _

— _Deseó reencarnar —Dijo firme — No como semidiosa, no como guardiana, deseo reencarnar como humana, encontrarme con Nozomi una vez más, poder vivir lo mismo que ella poder estar juntas, deseo poder vivir en un mundo donde podamos ser felices._

_La diosa la observó atentamente, su rostro, sus ojos, su alma, hablaba enserio._

— _¿Por qué renunciarías a ser una semidiosa para volverte humana? No lo entiendo —Dijo intentando comprender. _

— _Porque amo a Nozomi y quiero estar junto a ella una vez más._

— _Podrías simplemente esperar a que reencarne y buscarla —Opinó._

— _Eso no servirá —Negó rápidamente — Quiero vivir lo mismo que ella, quiero sentir lo que ella siente, quiero ver el mundo desde la misma perspectiva y morir juntas una vez que el tiempo se termine._

— _Simplemente no lo comprendo —Comentó la diosa — Pero cumpliré tu deseo._

— _¿De verdad? —El brillo de sus ojos azules creció — Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco mucho._

— _Descuida, solo es un capricho —Respondió sin expresión — Cuando reencarnen, le preguntaré a ella cuál es su deseo._

— Y así la generosa y bella diosa le dio a sus fieles sirvientes una segunda oportunidad —Concluyo con orgullo.

— Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que esa semidiosa, era yo? —La pelijengibre asintió — Y la diosa-

— Soy yo —Ese orgullo aún no se iba.

— Si es cierto, ¿Por qué volverse humana? —Preguntó aun con dudas, pero claro de pronto tener colas no era normal.

— La verdad sentí curiosidad del porque alguien que ha vivido con los dioses buscaría ser un humano, así que decidí volverme una para averiguarlo —El porte orgulloso se había ido y poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

— ¿Volverte humana solo por eso?

— Los dioses son caprichosos, y realmente no hay mucho que hacer cuando los humanos poco a poco te olvidan —Comentó con la personalidad que la conoció originalmente — Pensé que experimentarlo por mí misma era mucho mejor que solo observar.

— Entonces, ¿Acaso debo llamarte kami-sama?

— Puedes llamarme Honoka —Exclamó alegre — Tal vez sea una diosa, pero mientras este aquí soy una humana y viviré como tal hasta que este cuerpo llegue a su fin.

— Lo haces sonar como si solo fuera un recipiente —Sonó algo molesta.

— Claro que no, intento que mis responsabilidades como diosa no interfieran con mi vida mortal, después de todo no tendría caso haber renacido como humana —Aclaró — De hecho es la primera vez que uso mis poderes desde entonces, y solo tengo planeado cumplir el deseo de Nozomi y después vivir como una humana más.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? —Preguntó sería — ¿No habría sido mejor preguntárselo a Nozomi?

— La verdad jamás he hablado con ella directamente —Confesó — Además ¿No sonaría extraño aparecer frente a ella y contarle que era una antigua miko que se enamoró de una zorra semidiosa y que después de morir ella pidió que ambas reencarnaran para estar juntas y también prometí cumplir un deseo a ella?

Cuando lo pone así, suena algo bastante loco y que solo alguien sin sentido común aceptaría; si no fuera por lo que le hizo seguro ella tampoco lo habría aceptado.

— Así que te lo encargo.

— ¿Qué?

— Pregúntale que desea y después me lo dirás —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Espera, ¿Cómo voy a-?

— Adiós, si llego tarde Umi-chan seguro no dejará de gritarme todo el día —Y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

Pasaron los días y la misma Honoka no volvió a mostrarse, incluso llegó a pensar que todo lo imaginó, fue un sueño, pero de vez en cuando la encontraba de casualidad con sus dos amigas y fuera de un saludo no decía nada más, aunque la mirada que le daba cada que sus ojos se encontraban era como si le preguntara _¿Ya sabes lo que desea?._

— ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil preguntarle? —Resopló molesta.

— ¿Preguntarle qué a quién, Elicchi?

Casi grita del susto al escuchar a su mejor amiga a su espalda.

— No, nada —Respondió nerviosa — Algo sin importancia, no te preocupes —Rió nerviosa.

Desde que inició el nuevo semestre, no, desde que habló con esa chica de primero, Nozomi había notado el cambio en la forma de actuar de su mejor amiga pero por respeto a ella no quería preguntar, o tal vez era el miedo de saber que Eli comenzaba a sentir algo por esa chica.

— Si Elicchi lo dice, tendré que creerlo —Comentó con su voz traviesa — Después de todo Elicchi no me mentiría —No quería que sonara como un reclamo pero su voz la traicionó.

— Nozomi, ¿Estás molesta? —Preguntó algo preocupada.

— Para nada —Respondió dándole la espalda — Solo me estaba preguntando que ronda por la mente de Elicchi últimamente.

Conocía lo suficiente a su amiga de la infancia para saber que algo estaba ocultando, pero también ¿No era una buena oportunidad para preguntarle?.

— Nozomi.

— Dime, Elicchi.

— Tú — ¿Cómo preguntar algo así? — ¿Hay algo que desees?

Eso tomó con la guardia baja a Nozomi, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo.

— ¿Yo? —Inquirió procesando lo que dijo la rubia.

Ella solo asintió dejando pasar el rojo de sus mejillas.

— No esperaba que me preguntaras algo así, pero aún falta mucho para mi cumpleaños Elicchi —Intentó retomar el papel de chica bromista.

— No me refiero a eso —Contestó Eli avergonzada — Digo, algún deseo o algo que quieras pero que tal vez pienses que es imposible, algo así —Definitivamente era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

— ¿Acaso Elicchi se ha convertido en mi hada madrina? —Continuó con sus bromas — ¿O tal vez alguna genio de una lámpara mágica?

— Olvídalo —Simplemente dijo con un mohín y se fue dejando a su mejor amiga de pie en ese lugar.

— Claro que tengo un deseo Elicchi —Comentó melancólica — Pero nunca se hará realidad.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

Estaba por terminar su ronda por los clubs ese día solo faltaba el club de kyuudo y era libre, Nozomi fue a revisar otros clubs para cubrir más terreno. El lugar estaba bastante silencioso, podría asegurar que no había nadie de no ser porque la puerta del club estaba abierta, entró con un suspiro dispuesta a dar un sermón sobre mantener las puertas cerradas cuando observó a una pareja abrazándose, una de ellas era de cabellos grises y la otra azules oscuros, finas lagrimas se mostraban en sus ojos, al parecer solo la de cabellos azules era miembro del club puesto que era la única con la ropa de tiro.

— Todo es muy confuso —Comentó la de cabello gris enterrando su rostro en el pecho se la otra y fue abrazada con fuerza — ¿Qué es lo correcto?, ¿Qué debo hacer?, tengo miedo.

— Yo también estoy asustada —Dijo la miembro del club — Tampoco comprendo que hacer con todo esto, pero supongo que es lo que significa ser humano.

— ¿Crees que es lo que ella quería? —Preguntó separándose un poco para verla a los ojos — ¿Crees que esto es lo que buscaba aprender?

— No lo sé —Respondió limpiando los rastros de lágrimas con mucho cuidado — Todo es tan confuso que no se ni que pensar sobre lo que yo misma deseo.

— Quiero entenderlo —Comentó seria — Quiero saber si esto es lo que los humanos llama amor.

— Yo también —Sonrió sujetando la mejilla de la otra — ¿Me ayudarías a comprenderlo? Kotori.

En respuesta volvió a colocar su rostro en el pecho de la chica del club.

— ¿También me ayudarías?

— Por supuesto.

— Estoy a tu cuidado, Umi-chan.

— Esa debería ser mi frase —Colocó su rostro sobre el cabello gris de su compañera — Cuida de mí, Kotori.

Su rostro estaba rojo, obviamente, no todos los días vez a una pareja formándose frente a tus ojos y de una forma tan dulce, pero ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ese no era lugar para ese tipo de cosas.

Intentando recuperar la compostura, tosió con fuerza llamando la atención de la pareja, al instante se separaron, pero no esperaba que la chica del club se desmayara apenas eso pasara.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

El resto de la semana rondó por su mente esa confesión de esa pareja en el club de kyuudo, ambas eran amigas de esa chica Honoka, lo que la confundía aún más, ¿Acaso un escenario similar era posible para ella si confesaba sus sentimientos a Nozomi?, y claro, todavía quedaba el tema del deseo, ¿Cuándo fue que su vida se volvió tan complicada?, suspiró por quien sabe cuánta vez ese día.

— Si sigues suspirado la felicidad se te va a escapar Elicchi —Comentó Nozomi a su lado, el trabajo del consejo terminó y estaban volviendo a casa — ¿Quieres ir por un parfait?

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura solitaria de quien convirtió su tranquila vida en algo de locos.

— Lo siento Nozomi, tengo algo que hacer —Se disculpó rápidamente — Será otro día.

Ni si quiera le dio tiempo de despedirse y corrió para evitar perder de vista a Honoka.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

Observaba oculta entre algunos de los pequeños arboles de ese parque, ni ella entendía porque se ocultó en primer lugar, simplemente la vio acercarse junto a esa extraña y actuó por impulso, que bueno que sus amigas no estaban con ella o se burlarían, otra vez.

Ahora intentaban escuchar lo que decían pero le era difícil desde ese lugar.

Casi salta y grita con todas sus fuerzas al sentir una mano cubrir su boca, pero con una seña de esa extraña de cabello morado, entendió que no deseaba ser descubierta en ese lugar.

— ¡Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil! —Gritó frustrada la rubia — ¿Cómo voy a preguntarle qué es lo que desea y esperar que sea totalmente honesta?

— Han vivido muchas cosas juntas, o ¿Me equivoco?

— Claro que hemos pasado por mucho —Comentó con un tono menor — Pero eso y esto es muy distinto.

— ¿Por qué?

— No puedo simplemente llegar y decir, _oye Nozomi, escucha, resulta que hay una diosa que quiere cumplir tu deseo porque aparentemente me lo prometió en una vida pasada cuando cumplió el mío de volver a encontrarnos_ —Suspiró sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos — Nozomi cree en lo sobrenatural pero seguro que incluso ella me verá como una loca.

— Entonces —Hizo una pausa pensando — ¿Quieres que te regrese tus colas y orejas para que sea más creíble?

Rápidamente la rubia coloco sus manos en su parte posterior, con un rostro asustado.

— Detente por favor —Pidió algo asustada — Aun reviso cada mañana para asegurarme de que no tengo una cola saliendo de ahí.

— Pero si se veían tan suaves y esponjosas —Exclamó con un puchero.

— ¡Deja de jugar con los cuerpos de los demás! —Reclamó.

— Estás mal Eli-chan —Contestó con una sonrisa traviesa — Trato de vivir como una humana, a la única que he mostrado mi poder es a ti.

— ¿Qué hay de tus amigas? —Preguntó al recordar a la pareja que siempre la acompaña — ¿Ellas lo saben?

— Ellas son igual a mí —Contestó con calma.

— ¿También son diosas? —Preguntó sorprendida.

— Aunque son un rango menor al mío —Dijo simplemente — Pero siempre me han acompañado como mis guardianas.

— Empieza a dolerme la cabeza.

— Eso es porque piensas demasiado las cosas —Comentó despreocupada — Eli-chan, es cierto que te pedí averiguar el deseo de Nozomi-sempai, pero no dije que tenía que ser inmediato.

La rubia la miró fijamente mientras la diosa encarnada parecía admirar ese parque.

— El tiempo de los humanos es corto, pero precisamente por eso es mejor que se tomen su tiempo para decidir algo importante, eso es mejor a decidir algo apresurado y arrepentirse.

— Has cambiado —Habló Eli tranquilamente.

— ¿Eso crees?

— La primera vez, en la sala del consejo, te mostraste imponente, algo soberbia, pero curiosa, como si quisieras preguntar muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo quisieras mantener un muro —La presidenta intentaba descifrar esa extraña mirada que ahora tenía esa chica — Ahora pareces más humana, Honoka.

Sus ojos azules se conectaron por un momento, una mirada tranquila, y la otra con sorpresa.

— Supongo que debe ser —Honoka desvió la vista al cielo que comenzaba a tomar tonos oscuros — Porque ahora entiendo mejor, el significado de esas palabras.

El sonido de un mensaje interrumpió la conversación; la menor tomó su celular en sus manos revisando el mensaje que acababa de recibir y casi de inmediato su rostro mostro terror.

— Me va a matar —Chilló aterrada — Lo siento Eli-chan tengo que irme, olvide que tenía que ayudar en la tienda —Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Oye, espera!

— ¡Primero se sincera con ella y dile lo que sientes, el deseo viene después; adiós! —Gritó a lo lejos antes de dar la vuelta en la salida del parque.

— Otra vez lo mismo —Comentó molesta antes de irse también del parque.

El par oculto también se retiró cada una por su lado con muchas preguntas y pensamientos confusos en su cabeza.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

Algunos días habían pasado y los nervios de Eli estaban peor que nunca, para empezar, creyó que confiando en las palabras de Honoka y dejando de lado el tema del deseo de Nozomi e intentando volver a cómo eran antes funcionaría para recuperar la paz; pero ahora por alguna razón desconocida para ella Nozomi estaba molesta, no solo eso, le soltaba indirectas en cada oportunidad y la verdad ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza tratando de adivinar porque estaba de mal humor.

— Nozomi, ¿Sabes dónde están los reportes de actividades de los clubs de esta semana?, no los encuentro por ningún lado —Preguntó revisado entre los documentos del escritorio.

— No lo sé, pero podrías rezar, tal vez algún dios te escuche y te ayude a encontrarlos —Y nuevamente las indirectas.

En ningún momento su vicepresidenta se dignó a levantar la mirada.

— Nozomi —Llamó pero fue ignorada — Nozomi, por favor, no sé lo que hice pero ¿Podrías perdonarme?

— No se trata de lo que hiciste Elicchi —Comentó levantándose y tomando sus cosas — Si no de lo que no hiciste —Salió del salón sin decir más.

— ¿Qué fue lo que no hice? —Preguntó al aire — Su cumpleaños ni si quiera está cerca.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

Nozomi caminaba a la salida cuando se topó con las amigas de Honoka, al parecer ella no estaba con ellas, el par caminaba muy junto, o mejor dicho la chica de cabello gris se pegaba a la otra, pero se mantenían juntas.

Suspiró observando esa escena imaginándose a ella y su densa mejor amiga.

— ¡Umi-chan! —Escuchó como su pareja reclamó levantando un poco la voz — No son indecentes, son películas románticas para parejas como nosotras.

— No son como nosotras —Refutó Umi — Se la pasan haciendo cosas indecentes, Kotori, ¡indecentes!

Nozomi pudo ver como las mejillas de Kotori se inflaron.

— Mejor vamos a visitar a Honoka —Propuso — Su castigo está por terminar.

Kotori suspiró derrotada.

— Solo quería una cita con Umi-chan.

Umi se detuvo de pronto tomando ambas manos de su pareja.

— Siento no ser tan buena novia —Habló algo triste — Pero no quiero imitar a otras parejas, quiero que nuestros momento sean solo nuestros, no una copia de alguien más, quiero que sean especiales, tanto como lo eres para mí.

— ¡Umi-chan! —Kotori saltó sobre su novia emocionada por sus palabras — Te amo, mucho, Umi-chan.

— ¡K-Ko-Kotori, esto no es algo que se haga en público! —Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde quedó la galante Umi-chan?

— N-No digas algo tan vergonzosas.

Y su discusión de pareja continuó mientras se alejaban.

— Algo especial, solo para las dos ¿eh? —Murmuró Nozomi observando la ventana de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

— ¿Y qué es lo que esperas que haga? —Preguntó Honoka con calma mientras comía un poco de pan.

Se encontraba en la sala del consejo junto a la presidenta que daba vueltas como león en jaula, mientras le contaba todo lo que le sucedía a Nozomi.

— No lo sé —Exclamó desesperada — ¿Usar tus poderes?

— Alto ahí —Levantó la mano en señal de alto — Te recuerdo que ahora soy humana, no tiene caso encarnar como Kousaka Honoka si voy a resolver todo siempre con mi poder, no, no cuentes conmigo para eso —Se negó rotundamente.

— Entonces ayúdame sin tus poderes —Casi exigió.

— Tengo mis propios problemas —Habló con un puchero — Tsubasa-chan me ha evitado toda la semana —Murmuró lo último.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Nada.

— Entonces ¿Qué hago?

— ¡No lo sé!

Escucharon como alguien intentó abrir la puerta, por suerte estaba asegurada.

— ¿Elicchi?, ¿Estás adentro?

El pánico invadió el rostro de la rubia.

— ¿Nozomi?

— ¿Podrías abrir por favor?

Ahora se sentía como la pareja infiel atrapada en el peor momento. Aunque no tenía por qué sentirse así.

Antes de pensar en una excusa o algo Honoka abrió la puerta como si nada.

— Hola, Nozomi-sempai —Saludó la alegre come pan.

— Hola —No le sorprendía mucho pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda — Kousaka-san.

— Honoka está bien —Comentó mordiendo su pan.

— De acuerdo, Honoka-chan.

— Bueno, me despido —Dijo tranquilamente — Gracias por el pan, Eli-chan —Agradeció a la presidenta que aún se mantenía en su lugar congelada.

— Espera Honoka-chan —Detuvo antes de que saliera del salón — Quiero hablar contigo y Elicchi.

El cuerpo de ambas se tensó.

— ¿So-sobre qué podría ser? —Preguntó nerviosa la menor.

— ¿Cuál es su relación? —Interrogó firme y seria.

— No-nosotras no tenemos —Eli estaba nerviosa y la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

— A mí me gustan las frentes amplias —Soltó Honoka asustada por esa actitud.

Ambas la vieron extraño.

— Digo, no hay ninguna relación sospechosa entre nosotras —Corrigió rápidamente.

Nozomi las observó fijamente unos momentos antes de suspirar.

— De acuerdo —Ambas respiraron aliviadas — Supongo que no doy alguien especial —Expresó triste antes de dar la vuelta.

Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando su mano fue tomada por la rubia obligándola a dar la vuelta.

— Perdón —Dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

— No tienes que disculparte Elicchi —Bajo el rostro para no seguir viéndola, pero Eli no se lo permitió.

— Si tengo —Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos para mantener el contacto con sus ojos — Puedes jugarme bromas, burlarte de mí, incluso enfadarte; eso puedo soportarlo, pero lo único que no me soporto es cuando estas triste y yo soy la culpable.

— Elicchi no tiene la culpa —Intentó evadir la mirada sin éxito.

— Si la tengo —La soltó solo para abrazarla — Por ocultarte lo que sucede y hacerte sentir sola, Nozomi lo siento.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? —Ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su mejor amiga — ¿No confías en mí?

— ¿Bromeas? —Rió un poco acariciando su espalda — Si me dijeras que el chocolate no es delicioso te creería sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Eso es mucho viniendo de Elicchi.

Honoka tosió con fuerza llamando la atención de ambas.

— No quiero interrumpir —Hablo tranquila — Pero están en el pasillo.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

— Entonces —Habló Nozomi; ahora las tres estaban dentro de la sala después de lo ocurrido minutos antes — ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera y lo cumplirás?

Honoka asintió confiada, en cuanto se encerraron nuevamente comenzaron las explicaciones, claro que aún se mantenía algo escéptica pero después de una demostración quedo convencida.

— Adelante, no hay nada que no pueda cumplir —Aseguró.

Se dejó caer por completo sobre las mullidas colas de Eli donde ahora se encontraba mientras la rusa sentada en el piso de rodillas con sus orejas apuntando hacia abajo.

— No tienes que hacerlo ahora —Habló Honoka — Puedes pensarlo tran-

— Quiero que podamos formar una familia —Fue casi un murmuro pero completamente audible y el rostro de Eli se encendió.

— Eso no es problema —Comentó Honoka — Pero ¿Estás segura?, hoy en día no es muy difícil-

— Eso no —Interrumpió nuevamente — Lo que quise decir es que, quiero que las parejas, bueno, tú sabes, puedan tener hijos propios como las normales.

Honoka pareció entenderlo.

— Eso sería difícil —Comentó luego de analizarlo.

— Dijiste que podías cumplir lo que fuera.

— No dije que no puedo hacerlo —Respondió ofendida — Dije que es difícil, sería lo mismo que reescribir las leyes de la naturaleza y no puedo tomar esa decisión sin consultarlo con los otros dioses.

— No tiene que ser de inmediato —Dijo Nozomi cubriendo su rostro con una de las colas de Eli — Además, aún es pronto para mí.

Honoka meditó unos momentos.

— ¡Lo tengo!

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

— ¿Entonces tu brillante plan fue hacer que científicos idearan una forma de que las mujeres pudieran procrear entre sí? —Inquirió Umi molesta con su mejor amiga.

— Era eso, o darle a la mitad de las parejas lo que les falta para-

— ¡No digas más! —Interrumpió — Eso es indecente.

— Yo opino que fue una buena idea —Comentó Kotori con una sonrisa — De alterar la naturaleza de hombres y mujeres arbitrariamente habría creado un conflicto con los dioses más antiguos.

— Supongo que es cierto —Murmuró Umi relajándose — Pero me sorprende que pidiera algo para todas y no solo para su beneficio.

— Ella es muy parecida a Kotori-chan —Comentó alegre Honoka.

— ¿A mí?

— Si, piensa en otros antes que en ella misma —Contestó — Supongo que eso le ayudó a ella a cambiar y pedir su deseo en primer lugar.

— ¿Qué hay de su relación? —Preguntó Kotori.

— No estoy segura —Pensó unos momentos — Supongo que se tomaran su tiempo y avanzaran a su propio ritmo.

En la sala del consejo, se podía observar a ambas chicas trabajando como siempre, pero ese dulce ambiente y tranquilo ahora era el que predominaba en el lugar.

**Epilogo.**

— Entones —Comenzó dudosa — ¿Eres una diosa? —Preguntó para confirmarlo por tercera vez.

— Tsubasa-chan, ¿puedes dejar de preguntarlo? —Pidió Honoka, justo cuando por fin la llama y se reúnen no pensó que pasarían dos horas con el mismo tema — Ahora mismo solo soy una simple humana, soy Kousaka Honoka, la hija de una familia con una tienda de dulces tradicionales, una estudiante normal de Otonokizaka; no soy la diosa hija de Amaterasu.

— ¿Eres hija de Amaterasu? —Preguntó sorprendida.

— Bien, lo conseguiste, sí, soy la hija de una hikkikomori —Respondió molesta — Muchas gracias por revivir malos momentos —Exclamó antes de irse enojada.

— ¿Honoka?, espera, ¡Honoka!, lo lamento.

* * *

**Se supone que el final iba a ser algo romántico del TusbaHono, pero como dije, se pusieron a improvisar y terminó así, tal vez luego haga un especial en mi pagina de face para darles un momento más romántico... trate de que los tiempos no se vieran muy apretados pero creo que al final si todo pasó muy rápido en tiempo.**

**Ahora solo queda decir, ¡feliz cumpleaños Elichika!**


End file.
